Total Drama Highschool
by TacoGirl1224
Summary: This is REALLY old, but i thought it was pretty funny so I decided to continue it.
1. Chapter 1

Sunny and Izzy walk towards the doors of Ridgeway...

Izzy: i hate mornings...  
Sunny: i know you do Iz...  
Izzy: *looks at the lunch menu* aw that's jank...  
Sunny: what? it's JUST Meatless Monday...  
Izzy: EXACTLY... I AM NOT THE VEGETARIAN TYPE.  
Sunny: it's JUST veggies dude... *grabs a carrot out of her backpack* here, what's this?  
Izzy: orange?  
Sunny: no it's a carrot. A VEGGIE. *pokes izzy's cheek with it*  
Izzy: IT BURRRRNNNNNSSSS! SUNNY! SUNNY! I'M MELTING! I'M MELTINGGGG! *freaks out more*  
Sunny: Izzy... Izzy... Izzy... IZZY! You're not dying! There's no mark! NADA! NOTHING! NO! ITS HARMLESS!  
Izzy: oh. But i still hate it.  
Sunny: Pft. *rolls eyes* 'she'll eat it sometime...'  
Izzy: i heard that...  
Sunny: OKAY DUDE SERIOUSLY! ITS JUST A VEGETA-

*bell rings*

Izzy: NOOOOO! It's math time... i HATE math...  
Sunny: i know you do Iz... cmon we don't wanna be late...

Math Class

: alright... it's Monday sooo...  
Izzy: no homework?  
: NO.  
Izzy: Free Time?  
: NO.  
Sunny: *raises hand* pop quiz?  
: N- actually... YES.  
Izzy: NOOOOOOOOOOO!  
: shush Isabella...  
Izzy: -_- i don't like pop quizzes...  
: i know you don't Isabella...  
Sunny: Mr.M? What's the subject on?... oh right it's math... :P

Lunch Time

Sunny: *sits next to Izzy, with tray of veggies* Hey.  
Izzy: sup? *eating sandwich*  
Sunny: i thought you said in Social Studies you didn't have a lunch?  
Izzy: yeah. i didn't. i DO now.  
Sunny: how'd you...  
Izzy: took it from Noah...  
Sunny: oh. why?  
Izzy: i wasn't gonna eat vegetables. DUH. it's like a poison to me!  
Sunny: really. it's not that bad.  
Izzy: you said its not THAT bad. so practically it's pretty much BAD.  
Noah: A-HA! i knew you took my lunch!  
Izzy: chill dude. just a sandwhich.  
Noah: yeah it's MY sandwich. *holds out hand* now give it back.  
Izzy: okay. *licks all over the sandwich* here. *gives it back*  
Noah: ew... *walks away with it in his hands*  
Sunny: *laughs* okay! THAT WAS FUNNY!  
Izzy: yeah no chizz!

Noah: *sits back down at another lunch table* Hey Chris.  
Chris: sup? what's up with the...  
Noah: Izzy.  
Chris: oh. bummer. she...  
Noah: took my sandwich and licked all over it? yes.  
Chris: oh. why?  
Noah: idk. she's just like that...  
Chris: *sarcastic* NOOOOO... SHE'S THE SWEETEST GIRL IN THE HISTORY OF SWEETEST GIRLS.  
Noah: alright! alright! i get it! you think i'm pathetic!  
Chris: yup. dude! how could you like a girl that is really mean to you!  
Noah: idk... she just... she just... interests me...  
Chris:... not for me. but her little friend there interests me.  
Noah: Sunny?  
Chris: *sarcastic* NO. BETH!  
Noah: EWWWWWWWW! you like Beth?  
Chris: NO! Sunny! *smacks the back of Noah's head* YOU IDIOT!  
Noah: right...  
Chris: you need serious help dude...  
Noah: i know... *frowns* 


	2. Chapter 2

last time...

Noah: *sits back down at another lunch table* Hey Chris.  
Chris: sup? what's up with the...  
Noah: Izzy.  
Chris: oh. bummer. she...  
Noah: took my sandwich and licked all over it? yes.  
Chris: oh. why?  
Noah: idk. she's just like that...  
Chris: *sarcastic* NOOOOO... SHE'S THE SWEETEST GIRL IN THE HISTORY OF SWEETEST GIRLS.  
Noah: alright! alright! i get it! you think i'm pathetic!  
Chris: yup. dude! how could you like a girl that is really mean to you!  
Noah: idk... she just... she just... interests me...  
Chris:... not for me. but her little friend there interests me.  
Noah: Sunny?  
Chris: *sarcastic* NO. BETH!  
Noah: EWWWWWWWW! you like Beth?  
Chris: NO! Sunny! *smacks the back of Noah's head* YOU IDIOT!  
Noah: right...  
Chris: you need serious help dude...  
Noah: i know... *frowns*  
~~~

Chris: dude, you really need to look at some other girls. like...  
Noah: Beth?  
Chris: okay now that was just plain stupid. NO. people like Bridgette... or... Lindsay... or... y'know.  
Noah: oh. *looks at Izzy*

*bell rings*

Izzy: AHAHA! SWEET! GYM TIME!  
Sunny: *stands up* just let me throw this away first...  
Izzy: ugh! FORGET THE CRUDDY GREEN CRAP CALLED VEGGIES! LETS GOOOO! *pulls sunny*  
Sunny: GAH! BUT-

Noah: aw. man... gym...  
Chris: weakling.  
Noah: shut up!

At the Gym

Coach: ALRIGHT! I DON'T WANT ANYONE TO CRY, WEEP, FROWN, OR FREAK OUT WHEN I SAY. *holds up ball* DODGEBALL!  
Izzy: WOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! YEE-AH!  
Sunny: AWESOME!  
Chris: SWEET!  
Noah: NOOOOOOO!  
Coach: Alright... TEAMS. Leaders! Izzy, Chris. CHOOSE A TEAM NAME!  
Izzy: Team Dudette versus...  
Chris: Team Dudes and Noah...  
Noah: heyyyy...  
Coach: *blows whistle* GAME ON!  
Izzy: *throws a ball at Chris*  
Chris: *bends back*  
Izzy: DANGET! *throws another at Chris*  
Chris: *dodges*  
Izzy: DANGET!  
Chris: HA! WHAT N- *gets hit on the side of his head*  
Sunny: I GOT HIM! YAY!  
Izzy: *high five*  
Chris: uuurgh... *walks to the side of the court*

10 minutes later.

Coach: time out!  
Noah: Where is everyone.  
Chris: YOU'RE THE LAST ONE IN SMARTY!  
Noah: WHAT? NO! WHOSE LAST IN THE OTHER TEAM!  
Chris: *points at the oter side of the court*  
Noah: *GASP*  
Izzy: Hey Twerp.  
Noah: IZZY! I HAVE TO GO AGAINST YOU! omg. i'm scared.  
Izzy: *smirks* i won't hurt you.  
Noah: what? you're not gonna hurt me?  
Izzy: NAH. I'M GONNA BEAT YOU TO A BLOODY PULP!  
Noah: *screams like a girl* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
Izzy: *laughs* dude! seriously! i aint gonna hurt you. for reals.  
Noah: what?  
Izzy: I'm not gon-  
Coach: GAME ON!  
Izzy: *grabs a ball* *slams it on Noah's head*  
Coach: YOUUUUUUUU'RRREEEE OUT!  
Noah: aw MAN!  
Izzy: did that hurt?  
Noah: not really... *tries to get up*  
Izzy: *grabs the back of his collar* *pulls him up*  
Noah: t-thanks...  
Izzy: no prob. maybe you'll win next time. *walks away*

Sunny: what was that all about?  
Izzy: what?  
Sunny: helping him up. you NEVER help people dude.  
Izzy: oh... uhhh...  
Sunny: you're acting pretty weird. something up? is he- O_o YOU LIKE NOAH!  
Izzy: SAY WHAT! NO!  
Sunny: YES YOU DO!  
Izzy: DONT!  
Sunny: DO.  
Izzy: DONT.  
Sunny: DO.  
Izzy: DONT.  
Sunny: DO.  
Izzy:... DO.  
Sunny: DONT.  
Izzy: exactly.  
Sunny: Huh? WAIT NO! AGH!  



End file.
